


Squished

by queen_sinnamon



Series: The Cha-Jung Household [16]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Cha-Jung Household, Comedy, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, well attempt at comedy anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_sinnamon/pseuds/queen_sinnamon
Summary: “DOG PILE!” their eldest screamed and Taekwoon could only give an indignant squawk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah it's been awhile since I posted about the family. Enjoy~. ♥

When Taekwoon lied down with the twins on the sofa bed for their afternoon nap, Hongbin and Wonshik had been at either side of him, tucked warmly in his arms. **  
**

When he woke up, feeling like he was suffocating, he found them piled on top of his chest like a pair of newborn pups, sleeping soundly despite the discomfort of their positions. Hongbin’s head and torso was on his chest, arms folded loosely under his chin, while Wonshik was sprawled across Taekwoon’s stomach, mouth open and snoring loudly.

He didn’t have the heart to wake them.

He lied there, breathing shallowly so as not to disturb the boys, and waited for his husband, Hakyeon, to come along and lift one of them off of him.

Soon, there were footsteps, but when he looked at the open arch of the living room to the hallway, only their youngest, Sanghyuk, stood there, eyes half closed and still wearing his green dinosaur onesie. Taekwoon wasn’t choosy. “Hyogie, appa needs help,” he said, voice as loud as he dared. Wonshik was a heavy sleeper, but Hongbin wasn’t. “Call eomma for me, okay?”

He couldn’t be sure if Sanghyuk understood because their toddler just stared at him and then left, and Taekwoon could only hope that Sanghyuk does as he asked.

Two pairs of footsteps thudded from the hallway then and Taekwoon almost sighed with relief, until he looked towards the sound and found Sanghyuk, hand-in-hand with their eldest, Jaehwan, looking disgruntled in his stained work shirt, hands and cheeks smudged with hastily wiped paint. Taekwoon could not figure out how Sanghyuk got “disturb your brother” from “call eomma”.

Jaehwan took one look at Taekwoon and the twins and then at Sanghyuk, who only pointed urgently at the pile, wiggling his little hand. Some sort of understanding passed between them and then Jaehwan was walking towards the couch with an air of purpose.

Taekwoon smiled. “I’m so glad you’re here, Jaehwan,” he said, nodding towards the boys on his torso. “Help me with your bro–” He saw the twinkle in Jaehwan’s eyes too late. “Wait, no–”

“DOG PILE!” their eldest screamed and Taekwoon could only give an indignant squawk befofe Jaewhan picked Sanghyuk up and threw him atop his brothers–He was surprisingly strong when he was excited.

Hongbin promptly woke with a choked yelp, Sanghyuk squirming on his back, while Wonshik groaned, only just stirring from his sleep. He woke just in time, with a surprised “Oh!”, as Jaehwan climbed the sofa and sprawled on top of all of them.

“Hyogie, Jaehwannie,” Taekwoon muttered, unable to move under the weight of his four kids and sounding pathetic even to himself.

Raised to be sympathetic children as they were, the boys only giggled as their father squirmed beneath them, one arm pinned between himself and Hongbin, and the other latched tightly onto by Sanghyuk. His legs had gone to sleep under Wonshik’s weight.

Left with no other choice, Taekwoon steeled himself to do what any desperate man would in his situation. “Eommaaaa!” That sent the children into a fresh new round of giggling and squirming, but it did as Taekwoon had intended; Hakyeon came rushing into the living room, face flushed with panic that quickly melted as he finds them piled as they were on the sofa.

“I thought someone got hurt!” he said with a laugh as he walked towards them.

Taekwoon made a face at him, promptly buried under Sangghyuk’s onesied green foot, and Hakyeon nearly burst a lung.

“Eomma! Quick, take a picture!” Jaehwan said, practicing winks and peace signs while Sanghyuk, Hongbin, and Wonshik couldn’t even maneuver around to face Hakyeon.

Hakyeon seemed to think that was a good idea, immortalizing his husband being squished by their sons, and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

The boys quickly rearranged themselves, wiggling around so they were all looking to the camera, resulting with Sanghyuk sitting on Taekwoon’s face and muffling his cries. Hongbin and Wonshik were lying on their stomach, side by side, on Taekwoon’s legs, hands cupping their pretty grinning faces. Jaehwan lied on top of them, balancing his weight between them as he put up one hand with the peace sign, the other resting on Hongbin’s head, and winked.

Hakyeon was just about to snap a photo when something came to him. “I want in too!” And he went towards them as if to join the pile.

The boys’ reaction seemed almost rehearsed with how in sync they were.

Sanghyuk was the first to go, babbling incoherently in baby language as he slipped off the edge of the sofa bed, hanging precariously for a moment before touching down on his feet and waddling off.

“Nope, nope,” said Wonshik as he wriggled out from under Jaehwan, forcing him to shift all his weight on a complaining Hongbin. “Wait, Shikkie!” Hongbin reached out for Wonshik, and the latter quickly took his hand and pulled him out from under their eldest, leaving Jaehwan to roll unceremoniously on their father’s chest and making Taekwoon take a heaving breath. They ran for their own skins.

Jaehwan squawked. “Hey wait! I don’t wanna get squished!” he said, jumping quickly up and after the twins.

Hakyeon gasped indignantly. “Rude! I’m not that fat!” he yelled after the boys, earning faint giggles in reply, before he looked down to find his husband pouting up at him. “What?”

“Clever,” Taekwoon said as he sat up, though he was still frowning. “But you could’ve told them off faster.”

“What?” Hakyeon blinked, and understood a second too late what Taekwoon meant, making him giggle nervously as he plopped down beside him. “Oh, but where’s the fun in that?”

Taekwoon made a face, clearly unsatisfied with that excuse, but pulled Hakyeon close anyway, and Hakyeon wrapped his arms around his husband, burying his obviously relieved face against his husband’s shoulder.

He really wanted to join the dog pile, but Taekwoon didn’t need to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> -
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this story, please let us know by leaving a comment, kudos, or a little gift to us through [here](http://PayPal.Me/ChaJungPiggybank)\--Please do note if it's a gift for the Cha-Jung Household. ♥
> 
> We're not requiring you to do any of that, it's completely up to you. We would just be very thankful for any and all kinds of feedback.  
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
